Astraphobia
by sailornia
Summary: She hadn't always been afraid of thunderstorms. Once upon a time, someone had held her, rocked her back to sleep against the angry thrum of raindrops and howling winds, smoothed her hair, sung sweet lullabies... [NaLu] [two-shot] [smut!]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Astraphobia**

.

Ahh, my first real NaLu fic!

This is a (SUPER) belated birthday present to my loves, Rissa and Leah! (hence a two-shot, ah? AH? GEDDIT?)

I am so, so sorry this came so late (I sound like a broken record) and I really tried to tone down the angst BUT it is a LITTLE BIT angsty so my deepest, sincerest apologies.

Happy Birthday!

(Note: for those of you waiting on other stories (cough) I am slowly but surely getting myself back on that horse.)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

 **Warnings** : The first chapter is pure (ish) fluff, the second chapter will be SMUT. Have fun. :)

.

Lucy Heartfilia couldn't sleep.

Well, truthfully, she hadn't _really_ been trying to sleep in the first place – the storm outside was only just hitting its crescendo, and it certainly didn't seem like it was ready to stop any time soon. In addition…Lucy wasn't exactly a huge fan of thunderstorms…especially the whole 'thunder' part, and it was only getting louder and louder by the minute. All of this didn't seem to stop Natsu though, his snores were almost as raucous as the rain pelting against the straining walls of their shared tent. As several streaks of brilliant white light flickered across her line of vision, Lucy hurriedly clasped her hands over her ears, shut her eyes tight, and began mentally praying for this entire thing to hurry up and blow over.

' _One_ …'

She hadn't always been afraid of thunderstorms. Once upon a time, someone had held her, rocked her back to sleep against the angry thrum of raindrops and howling winds, smoothed her hair, sung sweet lullabies…

' _Two_ …'

Moments like these…they were dimly lit memories that she would have liked to forget…

' _Th_ – '

A clash of thunder interrupted her thoughts, shaking the tent violently in its wake, and everything became drowned out by deafening radio silence.

This sort of freak storm was highly unheard of in the south of Fiore. Even with Juvia's turbulent nature, the town of Magnolia rarely (if ever) experienced weather out of the ordinary like this. Of course, every place had its fair share of squalls – quiet; rolling storms that bled their way through sleepy summer afternoons – but nothing, absolutely nothing, like this.

Gods, and it just had to have come at the absolute worst time, too. Things had gotten rather tense between her and Natsu beforehand. But that wasn't her fault! She hadn't…been the one to initiate that dumb kiss; she hadn't been the one who had a bit too much to drink and started spewing out spontaneous declarations the previous night –

Another stream of light flashed and before Lucy could anticipate it, a crack thunder wailed, shaking their tent violently. Nothing could control the scream that clawed its way out of her throat at that moment, her entire chest convulsing and tightening, all of the air abruptly leaving her lungs. Choking, sputtering, with an endless stream of wild tears, everything hurt so much, it hurt so, so, so much, she –

"Lucy!"

Natsu held her to his chest as she began to kick and scream, locking down her body against his. He mentally cursed at the growing swell in his jaw after she smacked him during their short struggle. Dammit. Looking at her you'd think Lucy was all smooth edges and soft curves, but that girl had a mean right hook.

Once she had settled and her breathing began to even out, Natsu finally relaxed his grip just enough for Lucy to adjust herself and throw her arms around his bare neck.

Well, shit.

This mission, funny enough, wasn't really supposed to be an overnight job per se. They had delivered the package to Hargeon's port in record time and were on their way back when the storm began to roll in out of nowhere, leaving them with little time to run for cover. Setting up the tent hadn't really been much of an issue (truly, bless those celestial spirits) but what had been an issue was the, er, 'spat' they had gotten into moments before the storm.

Never before had Natsu experienced the cold shoulder from any girl, let alone Lucy, and he quickly realized once she didn't return his 'goodnight' that her silence was more harmful than any punch Gray or Erza had thrown at him.

He'd never understand girls. One second Lucy was teasing him, tugging at the hem of his vest jacket and calling him 'quite the charmer' (what?), and then she was flustered and angry, yelling at him for his insensitivity, his inability to read situations, his overall _incompetence_. And now…now she was burrowed deep into his chest; eyes closed, strands of flaxen hair curling around his skin like a blanket, arms holding their bodies close, breath ghosting across his skin.

Both his hair and boxers were unfortunately still a bit damp from the rain, but he had at least abandoned his soaked vest, scarf, and pants in favour of his sleeping bag on the opposing end of their tent – and now he was regretting it dearly as Lucy shifted her body dangerously onto his lap.

"Natsu?"

Her voice was muffled and soft but he still heard her amidst the wind.

"Hey, I'm right here."

Now she was crying! What the fuck, he was only reassuring her that –

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I'm so, so sorry!" She was wailing as loud as the wind, tears staining his skin.

Tentatively, Natsu parted her arms from clinging to him and instead cupped her face gingerly, bringing them to eye level.

"Luce, it's fine," he chose his words carefully this time, as to not fuck up like earlier, "we all have moments like this, don't beat yourself up over it."

That only caused her to cry harder.

Well, shit.

"Lucy, c'mon," He pulled her back into a hug, her face resting into the crook of his neck, "you don't have to apologize for anything, really, what matters is – "

"Please don't leave me again, Natsu. Please promise me that you won't leave again."

Though they were just as muffled as her sobs, he could still hear every word and feel every vibration of her lips as they moved against his skin.

"I promise," he leaned into her hair, arms tightening around her body as her crying slowed in tempo, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Everyone always leaves."

He paused and swallowed heavily before continuing.

"I'm not everyone."

She pulled back from him then, eyes red-rimmed and leaky.

"You left, though."

The storm was still raging and a flash of lightning gave a moment of pause for Natsu to think before he responded.

"I had to."

"But you left, Natsu."

He couldn't argue with that. He had left her – and he really hadn't wanted to – but he hadn't planned on it being so sudden.

Another (slightly distant) clap of thunder shook their tent and she clutched him even harder, still sniffling.

Natsu Dragneel was not exactly well versed with goodbyes. They were too final, too formal; they denoted that you were going to leave someone permanently. When you said goodbye, it wasn't meant to be a temporary thing. Moreover, you were lucky, he knew, more than blessed, to even get a goodbye at all.

"How can I prove to you that I won't…how can I make it better?"

Lucy sniffed, still attempting to calm herself down.

"I…"

She coughed lightly.

"I…don't know."

His eyes were hyper focused on her finally, and for once Lucy couldn't say the words she so badly wanted to say.

More than anything in the entire world – and she knew it was such a disgusting, romantic cliché – Lucy Heartfilia just wanted physical affection. Another kiss, more to the point. She was a sobbing, screaming, panicked mess, but gods would she just kill to be held and showered with affection.

Hold me just like you are now? Maybe…kiss me? Yes, she wanted him to kiss her like he had done the night before, yes, yes, yes. A kiss. Something physical, something reassuring…something more than just words on a piece of beaten parchment paper in an illegible scrawl. Anyone could make empty promises with words, but actions would always speak louder than any other form of communication.

Kiss me…hold me…kiss me…hold me…they were thick in her mouth, she could taste them, if she would just get the nerve to say the one she really wanted, if only she was as confident as Erza or as forward as Juvia, if only she could just say how badly she wanted him to kiss her again, feel his tongue part her lips, his teeth pulling at her skin, kiss her like he meant it, like he –

"What was that?"

Natsu's voice broke her thoughts.

"What was what?"

"What you just said…"

"I didn't say anything," her heart rate began to increase exponentially.

There was no possible way she could have…

"You said you wanted…" he blinked, face blank, "me to kiss you?"

Lucy swore that her face was on fire. She shoved Natsu, kicking at the sleeping bag underneath their bodies. No, no, no!

Grabbing her arm, Natsu pulled her back towards him, swallowing heavily as their eyes locked, neither wanting to be the one who broke the stare first.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" his voice was low, almost gravelly, and that husky undertone sent shivers quickly down Lucy's spine, leaving a trail of white-hot prickling heat.

In reality, she desperately wanted to say many places, but her mouth and tongue obeyed themselves this time and instead it was her finger that motioned towards the swell of her bottom lip.

Here.

For several seconds, Natsu didn't move at all. He just stared down at her like she was speaking in tongues, and Lucy became increasingly worried that he was going to launch her off of his lap and make a run for it into the storm. He wet his lips, eyes traveling back to her eyes, back to her finger, back to her eyes, and then finally back to her finger once more before he cupped her face again and swiftly brought those same lips down to clumsily meet hers.

This kiss was slightly different. It lacked the last one's liquid courage, and though it was not as experienced as the previous kiss by any means, nor was it as sloppy as one would expect, it did set off a chain reaction of events that ended with Lucy straddling Natsu between their two sleeping bags, both of their clothes (or Natsu's lack thereof) disheveled. This time Lucy initiated the kiss, timidly asking for entrance with her tongue. Natsu allowed it, and as she deepened their kiss, heart hammering wildly against her rib cage, he returned the action greedily.

Storm almost entirely forgotten by now, Lucy childishly whined as Natsu pulled his tongue from hers, moving quickly to burrow his face into the crook where her shoulder met her neck. He just felt so…ridiculous. Physical affection wasn't exactly one of his strong points, but gods he really did care for Lucy and kissing her made him feel like he had devoured the sun.

"Was…that all you wanted?" his voice broke on the last syllable, but Natsu didn't know how else to ask for more, more, more of her, because gods did he want it. Damn him for feeling so uncharacteristically shy in this moment, it was just that…Lucy straddling his hips in their small little tent when just moments before she was panicking and crying and grabbing onto any part of him she could reach. He didn't want to initiate anything more, out of fear that Lucy would assume he was taking advantage of her even though she had been the one to ask for a kiss.

Natsu heard her swallow thickly.

"Can we do this," she tilted her head down, motioning to their intertwined bodies, "for the rest of the night?"

The rain slowed once more.

Instead of answering her, Natsu pulled her back so that she was laying on top of him once more, sealing his lips back over hers.

Yeah, he could do this for the rest of the night. No questions asked.

.

 **Notes:**

Second chapter on the way :)

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Astraphobia**

.

First and foremost, welcome back to my first NaLu fic! Hurrah! Thank-you all for being so patient with me, and for all of the absolutely wonderful reviews, favourites, and follows! Yes, I have changed my username from Fauxtr0t to SailorNia - if you're on tumblr follow me via the same username!

Anyway, without any further ado, here's the smut!

.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

 **Warnings** : This is smutty, and there are spelling and grammatical errors abound. If you are under the age of 18, by reading this warning you acknowledge that you are underage and were warned!

.

If once was an instance and twice was a hobby, then this…thing…they were doing had become a habit. At the slightest drop of a thunderstorm Natsu would be there, crouching in the sill of her window, hair matted and water laden, concern etched across the wrinkles between his eyebrows. He'd always apologize for being late, but she didn't care. Just knowing that he was going to be there with her, knowing that she was going to have his company, that was enough to calm her nerves before the first thunder clap.

And each time he came to see her, once the storm had cleared, once their voices had softened into sullen whispers, they would get braver.

Those same cautious fingers and timid lips quickly turned into warm, languid touches with rough, demanding tongues and teeth, twitching hips and lilting whimpers, only muffled by the remnants of the passing storm. Once she found pinpricks of confidence, Lucy would switch their positions and straddle him, their clothes providing no more than a paper-thin barrier between that feverish heat.

This time, however, his lips left hers before things escalated.

"We can stop whenever you want," Natsu's voice was oddly quiet as his breath fanned the shell of her ear from below, hands grasping the jut of her hips, "just…lemme know…"

Normally, she would assume he was ready to leave or fall asleep…clearly he wouldn't say that unless he wanted them to pause…right? But Lucy could feel the length of his, erm, erection curving against the crotch of her soaked cotton panties, and a wave of anxious electricity propelled her lips to find his again.

"Let's keep going," she whispered, parting his lips with her tongue, grinning when he returned the action with persistence. Her hips began to move again, pushing and pulling the fabric of his pants when he interrupted their activities once more.

"Wait – " Natsu paused, pushing Lucy's hips up. "Sorry Luce, I'm – "

"What's wrong?" Wide, hazel eyes met burnt umber, and for a second, a flash of hurt crossed between them.

"I want to take off the rest of my clothes," Natsu swallowed thickly, averting his eyes. ' _And I want you to as well_ ,' he almost added, but he trying ever so hard to be a perfect gentleman. Igneel hadn't taught him all too much about girls mind you, but Gildarts certainly had, and oddly enough, he had been all-too precise with instructing Natsu to always be considerate of the female he was with…especially if you cared about them deeply.

Natsu cared. He cared very, very deeply, even if he was shit at showing it.

"Can I take mine off, too?" Lucy sat up, slightly relieved, and climbed off of him so that he had enough room.

"I'd be offended if you didn't," Natsu grinned, slapping himself mentally soon after for such a dumb remark. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time his tongue worked on its own accord, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

They stood then, naked in front of one another; the only light in the room the dull glow from Lucy's bedroom lamp with the occasional flash of fading lightning. Though they had both seen naked bodies before, though they had seen each _other's_ bodies before, neither of them had ever taken time to digest what those bodies _really_ looked like.

Lucy took a step forward first, but Natsu held up his hands, grasping her shoulders.

It was silly and it was ridiculous, but in her mind all she could think was that he had seen her body and changed his mind. Maybe he didn't…like…girls. Maybe he didn't like anyone. Maybe he hadn't wanted to be with a friend so intimately, maybe he wanted something else, someone else, someone who wasn't so weak, someone who wasn't –

"I want to look at you some more," his voice was low and transfixed, near impossible to resist.

So she let him.

Captivated eyes combed down her face, stalling by the swell of her freshly kissed lips momentarily before continuing their descent. Natsu really liked her lips…and he knew that sounded fucking stupid, he knew it sounded so gooey and disgusting, that if Gray heard him say that he'd never live it down, but he really did like them more than he would ever be willing to admit. They were soft, yes, but they were also shaped like a thin archery bow at the top, filled in rather heavily at the bottom, and the color reminded him of cherry blossoms soaked in the heady glow of a sunset.

And they fit perfectly against his.

Gaining momentum, his gaze moved further, tracing her neck, collarbone, the curve of her chest (which he also liked very much, yes,) and he realized her nipples were almost the same dusky colour as her lips were (just a fraction paler, mind you), which unfortunately piqued his interest as to what colour resided between her legs.

That's when he saw the scar.

It was faint, so faint Natsu could barely see it in the waning light of her room; so it was no surprise he hadn't noticed it before. The indentation began between her breasts, but swung off to one side before disappearing just before her navel.

Natsu bit his tongue, instead lifting his grip off of Lucy's shoulder to move and trace the scar's path, eliciting a quiet gasp out of its owner's mouth.

He looked to her for clarification.

"Sorano."

Oh. Right. The Oracion Seis.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not…being there…" he cleared his throat, "well, being there, but not…being able to protect you."

Lucy smiled; hands reaching up to gently cup his jaw.

"You always give me the strength to fight, Natsu…no matter if you're with me or not."

His hands found her wrists, turning to kiss each of her open palms before moving to kiss where his hands had traced her scar, and she let him, shivering as his cautious tongue trailed wet patterns further and further down her stomach.

"Wait," now it was her turn to push him back. She didn't want him to go that far already, not when she hadn't been able to see all of him just yet.

But fuck, he was starting to feel just as blue-balled as the nights beforehand.

"Lay on the bed."

Natsu's eyebrow cocked suspiciously, but he did as he was told. Soon after, Lucy climbed on as well, kneeling between the bottom of his calves, and directly in firing range of his straining member.

Oh fucking hell, Natsu almost called out every swear in the fucking book as her hand trailed down his abdomen, fingers trickling between the hardened muscles and playing with the light brushing of darkened hair that sat beneath his navel. She had been avoiding his dick, Natsu could tell, because her entire body stalled when she reached the intended destination.

Lucy had read…stories…about giving blowjobs, but she had never, of course, actually given one.

She had also read stories that described the male anatomy highly in-depth, and Natsu was…well endowed. Lucy knew that already though, she had felt it many times, however seeing it though, was another animal completely, and she pressed her thighs closer together as she began to get wetter and wetter at the thought. His dick was nice…it was mostly smooth, a bit darker than his already tanned skin-tone and was overall…pretty.

Yes, pretty.

Swallowing hard, Natsu leaned forward to grab her hand and place it around the bottom of his shaft. Shit. Fuck. She wasn't even jerking him and it already felt better than when he did it, but it wasn't until the warmth of her mouth engulfed his tip that Natsu started to lose control, hips bucking instantly.

She took in another few inches of him, shocked by the sudden motion of his hips, but it quickly became exhilarating, having all of this control over the great Natsu Dragneel. Everything she did elicited a guttural noise of approval from him – from the motion of her hand palming his base, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, working the underside of his cock with her tongue, pulling it back out again as she hollowed her cheeks…but the best part was when his hands began to grasp at the bed sheets, clawing at anything he could to stay afloat before finally moving to brush away strands of flaxen hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Lucy, I'm…I'm getting close," he finally breathed as his hips twitched, keeping in rhythm with her sucking, "and I…don't want to, y'know, just yet…" she moved him out of her mouth.

"Okay."

"Come here," he pulled her down on top of him, quickly switching their positions. His cock was pulsing, Lucy felt it against her leg, and as Natsu crashed his lips against hers she knew the foreplay was coming to a close.

They came up for air, Natsu replacing her lips with two of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them generously with his saliva before shoving her legs open and thrusting one inside.

Gildarts had also taught him (an unwanted) thing or two about a girl's first time – he knew it was rude to assume she hadn't been with anyone else before, but it wasn't exactly a topic they had breeched in their many conversations.

Lucy whimpered slightly, looping her arm around Natsu's neck. Gods, she was fucking soaked, basically dripping a puddle onto the bed – Natsu hadn't even needed to use his own spit – so he quickly added a second finger, pumping them both in and out of her as he trailed kisses along her cheek and jaw. Her own hand reached down, palming him as much as she could before he sped up the pace of his fingers, causing her to stop and beg him to just fuck her already.

Good, so they were on the same page.

His fingers left her, and Natsu couldn't help but taste them with his tongue as he shifted his hips fully over hers, pulling back to kneel between her open legs.

The colour between her legs…was exactly like her lips. Natsu was sure he was grinning like a fool over his own scientific findings, but rather than brag about the results, he slid the head of his cock up between her lower folds, surprised when Lucy cried out as he bumped a thicker, swollen nub just above her opening.

There.

"Nah-t-!" He thrust into her before she could finish, his hips working on their own accord as he tried his hardest to not lose himself in the tightening of her muscles.

If Lucy's hands felt good, and her mouth felt great, there was no other way to fucking describe how amazing it felt to just be completely and wholly inside of her.

"Oh my god," Lucy choked out as he filled her up to his hilt, legs encircling his hips in order to try and stay anchored.

Natsu only grunted pitifully in response, his mind beginning to cloud over the more he pulled out and slammed back in, loving the bang of the bed's headboard as it smashed against the adjacent wall.

Their movements were sloppy at first, it was clear neither of them had much experience bar their earlier interactions, but it didn't take long before their hips aligned perfectly, rocking together to form a steady rhythm, thunderstorm long forgotten.

It was pitiful, but Natsu knew he couldn't last long – and he knew indefinitely his orgasm was going to come before Lucy's – but what he could do in the meantime was completely throw himself into creating a pleasurable experience for her.

He would make it up to her tenfold later.

Lifting his head up from the crook of her neck, Natsu ensured their eyes locked, both trying to suppress moans against the sharp thrusts and smacks of his hips.

"Lucy…" he ground out, taking her bottom lip between hers and sucking.

"Natsu?"

"You feel," his hips hit against hers, the resounding smack echoing against the hollows of his ears, "so," smack! "Fucking," smack! "Good!"

Every time he thrust her cries grew louder, and as she tangled her fists into his hair, pulling roughly, the pain only heightened his arousal. Natsu soon found solace once again in her neck, sucking and biting fervently as Lucy breathlessly whispered delicious things in his ear, and as she was begging him for release, his hand trailed down between their bodies, finding that swollen bud he had hit earlier.

Never would Natsu have assumed that button, coupled with his own fiery stamina, could bring Lucy to orgasm before him, but it did, and it was her own contracting muscles tightening and milking his cock that brought him to cum next.

They lay there against one another, Natsu pulling himself to Lucy's side so that they could breathe in their own space for a little while. Plus, his body temperature was so high, he could see the beads of sweat misting across her skin just from being beside him.

Shit though, he really was beat, Natsu exhaled as he nuzzled against Lucy's chest while her fingers, much more gentle this time, lazily played with the tips of his well-tousled hair.

Neither moved for a while again, and he almost thought she may have fallen asleep if she hadn't mumbled out a 'thank-you', kissing the crown of his head softly. He grinned up at her, sloppily returning the kiss along her jaw.

"'Thank-you'? For what?"

"For always being there…for me…" her voice weakly trailed off, and as his temperature climbed back down, Natsu found her blanket, pulling it over both of their naked bodies, the faint patter of rain drops singing them to sleep.

.

 **Notes:**

 **\- Natsu and Lucy did not use a condom and I regret not including that, but ALWAYS. USE. A. FUCKING. CONDOM.**

 **\- SERIOUSLY. ALWAYS USE A CONDOM. SO SERIOUS GUYS, USE A GODDARN CONDOM.**

I will probably fix this up later, because there are some awkward bits, but thank-you again for sticking with me during this!

If you read any of my other fics and are waiting, waiting, waiting for updates…soon! It was NEVER my intention to leave any of them unfinished for as long as I have, and I regret that greatly.

Many thanks to all of the reviews, favourites, and follows – you guys rock!

Quick questions - did you like it? Would you like a third installment? If I get a good feedback, there may be more, so stay tuned!

x


End file.
